gracias
by akikokasumi
Summary: se habian separado terminado al preparatoria, ahora despues de largos años, se verian de nuevo los receurdos lo inundan , y ahora la tiene justo en frente ¿que hara sasuke?


hola a todos,bueno subi de nevo la hsitoria porque no se entendia nada pero ya la edite y vovli a subir

aclaraciones :

_cursiva son receurdos_

**letras en neritas, son el presente**

espero les guste y la hsitoria fue inspirada en al cancion de gracias de moderatto

**unico capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS**

**sus ojos fenix no apartaban la vista de aquellos documentos que sostenían sus manos, leía detalladamente cada palabra cada párrafo, tenia que leerlo cuidadosamente, su empresa dependía de aquel papel …el que uniría dos grandes construcciones … uchiha y haruno, una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios**

**-señor, lo esperan en la sala de juntas- hablo su secretaria atreves de la puerta del aquel gran despacho**

**-en seguida voy- respondió, guardo ese documento tan importante en la carpeta tomo su saco y salió rumbo a la sala de juntas topándose con su amigo rubio en el trayecto**

**-¿listo?- cuestión el rubio mientras entraban al elevador-después de 10 años, la volveras a ver- sonrió el joven de ojos azul electrizantes**

**-hmp- su monosílabo solo ocasiono una sonrisa mas amplia en su acompañante**

**-vamos naruto, debemos cerrar un contrato- respondió sasuke para salir del elevador con su amigo y entrar a aquella sala de juntas , sus manos sudaron, su pulso acelero, claro que estaba nervioso, la volvería a ver luego de 10 largos años, nunca supo de ella, y hoy la volvería a ver ,hoy fusionarían su empresa y la de ella, en su mente solo pasaban aquellos maravillosos 2 años que vivió junto a ella.**

**la puerta se abrió entrando aquella sala la miro seguía mas hermosa que antes, se dirigió a su asiento seguido por naruto, se sentaron y se dispusieron a escuchar la presentación por parte de la constructora haruno.**

**Todo pasaba tranquilo, la miro, atenta ala junta , sonrió en sus adentros todo sus recuerdos invadieron su mente, tenia tantas ganas de hablarle, contarle tantas cosas de su vida, sus cambios como persona, su relación con su hermano, la muerte del ser mas amado por el uchiha, su adorado perro, la muerte de sus padres, como atesoraba cada recuerdo de ellos dos**

_Sus años de preparatoria llegaron a su mente , su vida estudiantil, el mas aplicado de la clase, el mas guapo, pero su vida era un caos y la conoció, siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, no era la más popular, ni siquiera la mas destacada en el salon, solo era una común chica, que conoció en una riña callejera, recordaba perfecto como fue que se volvio envuelto en aquel embrollo, salvando aquel cachorro de unos sujetos que no se les veía intenciones buenas , como la pelirrosa se enfrento a aquellos grandulones por salvar aquel cachorro,pero que ventaja tenia , ella era un chica, pero la defendió a ella y al cachorro recibiendo la paliza de su vida..._

_-gracias- decía una y otra vez aquella pelirrosa, que lo cargaba en sus hombros, mientras eran seguidos por aquel cachorro mientras se dirigían ala casa del morocho, topándose con el padre de este ,_

_Un hombre alto y serio, a simple vista parecía un hombre cruel y duro y por dentro también._

_Recordó como entro a su casa dejando a aquella joven en la puerta, como su padre lo regaño y castigo en vez de preocuparse, no pidió explicación alguna , solo justifico que era un vago sin benéfico y que no saldría de su habitación un largo tiempo_

_retumbo el portazo en toda su habitación , no podía creer que después de verlo todo lastimado lo único que hizo fue gritarle y castigarlo..._

_Lanzo su mochila lejos y se tumbo en su cama, fijando su vista en el techo, una mata rosa cruzo por su mente. giro su vista hacia el balcón de su habitación y ahí estaba ella junto al cachorro, se levanto de inmediato y abrió aquella ventana para que entrara_

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto consternado al verla - ¿no sabes que es peligroso que subieras a mi ventana ?- seguía regañando_

_la pelirrosa solo entro junto al cachorro, se paro frente a el y le sonrió como si haber subido hasta su ventana no hubiera presentado riesgo alguno_

_-gracias, por ayudarnos- hablo, haciendo caso omiso de lo que le decía el morocho_

_-de … nada- contesto algo fuera de si_

_-soja Sakura-_

_-sasuke-_

_-hola sasuke- saludo infantil aquella chica - ¿y dime ? ¿te regañaron, por la paliza?- preguntaba mientras observaba detalle a detalle la habitación_

_-si , pero no creo que debas estar aquí- se dirigió ala chica- me meterás en mas problemas- la pelirrosa solo lo miro por unos segundos su rostro se mostraba serio, sasuke pensó que pronto saldría de ahí_

_-te veré mañana a final de clases- escucho. para ver a aquella pelirrosa que se dirigía al balcón ,_

_-me agradas sasuke- fue lo ultimo que dijo para bajar por el árbol y caer en el jardín alejándose de aquella casa, sasuke solo suspiro y miro que aquel cachorro dormía en su cama plácidamente_

_-¡espera , olvidaste el cachorro!- gritaba a una lejana pelirrosa_

_la aludida solo giro y extendió su mano despidiéndose de el ._

_el timbre de salida sonó por el instituto, se le veía caminando a pasa lento despreocupado, no tenia intenciones de llegar a su casa, después de todo su hermano llegaría de visita y lo ultimo que deseaba era verlo a el y a su padre._

_Llego hasta la entrada de aquel colegio encontrándose con sakura quien lo esperaba de lo mas tranquila, al mirarlo le dedico una sonrisa_

_-¿listo?-_

_-hmp- la pelirrosa sonrío y camino al lado de sasuke sin decir ninguna palabra_

_El silencio reinaba entre aquellos dos jóvenes que caminaban en la acera,_

_-¿A dónde vamos?- al fin hablo sasuke al ver que no irían al parque o a otro lugar concurrido, estaban en un barrio tranquilo se respiraba un aura de total calma casas no muy lujosas como el lugar donde el vivía . Paró al estar frente aun pequeña casa algo descuidada y , sakura entro seguida de sasuke_

_-espera aquí - susurro bajo sakura para entrar_

_sasuke espero escuchando gritos de una voz masculina , no paraban los reproches , la puerta se abrió y salió aquella pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro , tomo camino ala parte de alado ,el la siguió sin preguntar nada, entraron a un pequeño garaje entrando_

_-¡te gusta ver televisión?- cuestiono sentándose en el suelo y prendiendo el aparato... El arrojo su mochila y se sentó con ella a ver ese aparato que tenia enfrente la tarde paso entre risas y platicas de ellos dos_

_Callo la noche y se disponía irse - te veré mañana - sentencio para salir rumbo a su casa, fue la mejor tarde que haya pasado, esa chica le producía una confianza y felicidad , le gustaba su compañía_

**La junta continuaba de lo mas normal, se alargaba gracias alas contantes interrogantes de su amigo ala pelirrosa**

_los meses pasaron y la amistad de la pelirrosa y el seguía , en tan poco tiempo ya conocían todo el uno al otro, la mala relación que llevaba sakura con su padre y su popular y hermosa hermana karin, que aun que fuera un año mayor que ellos, tenia a medio colegio babeando por aquella pelirroja, su vida entre fiestas y novios. ella siempre los molestaba sobre que eran unos raros y soñadores sin oficio ni beneficio_

_Ellos preferían pasar sus tardes mirando la televisión o charlando sobre sus días o lo que serian cuando fueran mayores de edad_

_-seré alguien en la vida- se mostraba segura de si misma -no seré igual mi padre ni mi hermana - y tu sasuke_

_-…- se limitaba a contestar , la pelirosa sabia que el uchiha no el gustaba hablar de ninguna carrera_

_-vamos llamemos a naruto y alquiles la camioneta para ir ala playa- sugirió muy emocionada sakura._

_los tres iban en dirección ala playa en aquella camioneta amarilla huevo, disfrutaban el paisaje , después de la discusión de la pelirrosa con su padre y su pleito con su hermano la opción de la pelirrosa sonó perfecta_

_-compremos esta camioneta - hablo sakura mientras miraba al frente- te imaginas sasuke, tu y yo la camioneta rumbo ala playa huyendo de nuestros padres- la idea no sonaba mal y sonaba mucho más cuando decía ella y yo_

**-señor uzumaki, puede poner atención ala junta- regañaba un directivo al rubio que solo se dedicaba a charlas con sakura**

**-señor uchiha-lo llamó pidiendo que pusiera orden en aquella junta**

**-naruto- llamo para que el chico lo mirara y tomara su postura**

_naruto solo los veia de lejos el se llevaba muy bien con sakura eran muy buenos amigos pero tomo distancia cuando descubrió que el morocho le gustaba sakura, lo veía vivo lleno de alegría algo no muy común en el , debes en cuando se juntaba o salia con ellos pero prefería dejarlos siempre solos, como ahora el tomaba el sol , mientrar veía a sakura y a sasuke jugar en las olas, la cargaba en sus hombros mientras corrían en contra de las olas, tiraba al mar a una sonriente sakura_

_-sasuke- susurro su amigo rubio al verlo reía junto ala pelirrosa_

**-en seguida la señorita haruno les dirá por que es esta fucion - termino de decir aquel presentador para darle lugar a la pelirrosa ella se paro de su asiento se dirigió hacia los directivos sus orbes verdes se clavaron e aquellos negros se quedaron mirando unos segundos una sonrisa cubrió su delicado rostro**

_La pelirrosa, no paraba de discutir con su novio, el solo al esperaba en el auto , le llamo para que la recogiera después de discutir con gaara, llegando los vio discutir en las afueras de un local, llevaba un mes con ese chico y en ese mes solo se la pasaban peleando, solo pedía que la pelirrosa lo terminara. Se escucho la puerta del copiloto cerrarse_

_-vámonos- hablo la pelirrosa enojada. Sasuke solo se dedico a conducir llevaban la un año y medio, su amistad se hacia mas fuerte cada día, pero era solo eso amistad le dolía ver que sakura con sus novios, ser su consejero y a veces su cupido, la pelirrosa solo lo veía como su amigo mientras el se había enamorado de ella._

_llegaron ala casa de sakura, se estaciono y salieron del auto rumbo al pequeño garaje_

_-gracias por ir por mi sasuke- agradecía mientras se tumbaba en el pequeño sofá, el tomo asiento a lado de ella_

_-¿quieres ver televisión?- sugirió para cambiarle el animo ala mata rosa_

_-¿Por qué siempre escojo al equivocado? ¿pensé que gaara era diferente?-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo , ella se aferro a el y soltó en llanto, mientras le acariciaba el pelo_

_-¿Por qué no son como tu ?- susurro la pelirrosa , sasuke se quedo estático -siempre has estado con migo sasuke- se empezó a separa de el lentamente -y siempre me di cuenta, pero nunca lo quise aceptar- se iba acercando cada vez mas al morocho -pero tu me ves como amiga ¿no?- termino para unir sus labios con los de sasuke, era lento y muy delicado, el le empezó a corresponde sakura lo había besado, la tomo del rostro y la acerco mas hacia el su beso fue un poco mas demandante pero sin quitarle lo delicado del momento, sakura se poso en su piernas y el la tomo de la cintura, su beso era profundo sus respiraciones aumentaban, la coloco en el suelo posicionándose sobre ella, su boca descendió por su cuello hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho, ella se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de sasuke, se decido de la chaqueta de este y su playera sus manos delicadas bajaron por su espalda hasta su cadera y subieron hasta su cuello , el disfrutaba ese roce la beso mientras sus manos recorrían esas piernas , le quito la blusa y el sostén, mirando sus pechos pequeños tomo masajeándolo y el otro lo aprisiono con su boca_

_-ahg- gimió la peligrosa_

_ella lo miro y sonrió sus pantalones volaron por un lugar del garaje al igual que sus bragas y bóxer estaban completamente desnudos sintiendo la piel del uno al otro_

_-sakura, te quiero- el azabache se acomodo entre las piernas de la pelirrosa y con delicadeza la penetro, sakura soltó un pequeño gemido, empezó a estocarla lento su boca recorría y mordía su blanco cuello las manos de sakura rasguñaban la espalda de sasuke al incrementar las estocadas, se hacían mas fuertes soltando pequeños gemidos de parte de sakura , la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones y los gemidos de ambos, sasuke termino sobre sakura recobrando la_

_respiración, sakura tomo una manta y cubrió a ambos, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del morocho_

_-sasuke, gracias- susurro para quedarse dormida sobre su pecho_

_los meses pasaron para ser exactos 5 meses de aquel día el día, sakura era la novia oficial del uchiha, todo era exactamente lo mismo de antes a excepción de los mimos y beso que se daban... y claro a costones que terminaban en dudas ..._

_-sakura, falta mucho- desesperado caminaba en el pequeño garaje, llevaba metida en el baño 10 minutos_

_-tranquilo- salía sakura del baño con algo en su mano_

_-llevas una semana de retraso como puedo estar tranquilo - respondía irritado el azabache_

_-mira se esta poniendo una línea- grito asustada la pelirrosa mientras miraban la prueba de embarazo_

_-bien señor uchiha después de este discurso y presentación la pregunta seria ¿ fusionara su empresa con la mía?- su voz segura de si le cuestionaba_

_-tienes una pluma- respondió para abrir la carpeta y sacar aquel documento_

_el fin de curso había terminado_

_-¡teme , lo logramos!-gritaba eufórico naruto por haber terminado la preparatoria- directo ala universidad- seguia gritando , sasuke no le tomo mucha importancia entre la multitud solo buscaba aquella mata rosa_

_-sakura- grito al verla salir del plantel , la aludida paro y giro buscando al dueño de la voz encontrándose con un agitado sasuke quien llego a su lado_

_-sasuke- hablo sorprendida de que el chico estuviera a su lado, lo había terminado hace unos días, ya que ella fue aceptada en una universidad muy prestigiada en estados unidos y sasuke había ingresado ala universidad de tokio haciendo imposible su relación_

_-¿pasa algo? cuestiono la pelirrosa_

_-no, solo quería desearte suerte- hablo ya mas calmado sasuke, le dolía verla partir , seria la ultima vez que la vería , ella se iría en la tarde rumbo a estados unidos juntyo con una tia con la que se iria ha vivir -¿regresaras?- cuestiono_

_-no lo se - su voz era dudosa- regresare siendo alguien muy importante sasuke- le dedico un sonrisa, el claxon de un auto le avisan que tenia que irse, se acerco al el y le beso la mejilla -suerte uchiha, y cuídate- se despidió par verla entrar al auto y verlo alejarse hasta perderle la vista_

**-listo- grito naruto al ver las dos firmas en ese documento- señores si gustan acompañarme a mi oficina tenemos que celebrarlo- indico mientras salian dejando a sakura y sasuke solos en aquella sala de juntas**

**-sakura-**

_sasuke había terminado de subir sus ultimas maletas al auto , todo estaba listo para salir rumbo al aeropuerto_

_-hermanito- hablo la voz de itachi - esta carta esta dirigida a ti- se la entrego y entro ala casa_

_No tenia remitente solo decía su nombro abrió el sobre saco la carta y empezó a leer ..._

_Gracias por los días y las noches que me hiciste soñar La lista interminable con detalles que no puedo borrar El viaje a la playa en la combi que íbamos a comprar El susto que nos dimos al pensar que íbamos a ser papás._

_sakura._

_su rostro dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica, guardo la carta y se subió a su auto rumbo al aeropuerto_

**-mucho tiempo sin vernos, sasuke- hablo primero ante el ojinegro**

**-como esta tu hermana, la vi hace poco la vida no la ha tratado bien - trato de sonar lo mas normal, aunque por dentro quería decirle que aun seguía pensando en ella**

**-se caso y vive en konoha- respondió-le gustaba la fiesta era popular, tú y yo éramos los raros, nos gustaba más soñar.-la miraba mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir de aquella sala**

**-sasuke- hablo para abrazarlo, el azabache se sorprendió no esperaba ese abrazo correspondió el abrazo , cerezo aun olía a cerezos, se quedaron unos segundo asi, se separaron poco a poco-señor uchiha- hablo la secretaria detrás de la puerta**

**-Si-**

**-su hermano lo llama dice que es urgente- hablo la secretaria, para salir de ahí**

**-bueno sasuke fue un placer volverte a ver, te extrañaba - se dirija ala puerta cuando paro en seco se acerco a paso veloz y le dio un beso casto al uchiha**

**-gracias- susurro en su oído para salir de esa sala**

**sasuke se quedo parado viendo hacia la ventana fijando su mirada ala calle miro a sakura entrar a su auto he irse**

**-no gracias a ti sakura- susurro sasuke mientras entraba ala universidad ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

quejas, suegerencia o lo que decidan decirme en comentarios

y espero les haya gustado


End file.
